


You got me shot thru the heart

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Nayeon and Mina begin trading kisses as a way to win an argument.





	1. Of arguments and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> heeey,  
> I'm finally back with another minayeon! I swear these two will be the death of me jfc  
> this is basically a one-shot chopped into two bc it got too lengthy and I was too tired to type the rest of it  
> yes, I've been handwriting my works now, because I realised my ideas flow better that way and I get less distracted lol  
> I've talked about this and some other stuff on twitter, so make sure to follow me @euteamominari and let me know you're a fan so I can follow you back ;)
> 
> as always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, I can't stress how happy your feedbacks make me, seriously!!
> 
> part 2 will be here tomorrow btw
> 
> see you soon!!  
> xx

Nayeon had been thinking about Mina’s letter  _ a lot _ . They hadn’t talked about the kiss yet, and she was sure they never would, but after what Mina wrote for her, she felt like she needed to address the situation. Whatever  _ that _ was.

 

Nayeon decided it’d be best to wait until they got back to Korea and they could talk in the comfort of their own dorm. So, a couple of days after they’d arrived home, she found the perfect opportunity to have this conversation; Jihyo and Sana were out, because it was their time of the month to go grocery shopping, leaving Nayeon and Mina with the room to themselves.

 

“So…” Nayeon approached Mina’s bed, sitting next to the younger girl, who was currently watching a cute puppy video.

“Hmm?” Mina was too invested in the little Shiba Inu taking swimming lessons to even look at her friend, and Nayeon almost got distracted by the dog as well, but nudged Mina's cheek to tease her.

“I made you blush, huh?” She tried, then smiled triumphantly when Mina paused her video and put her phone aside, clearly flustered.

“Well, you did steal my first kiss.” Mina stated, taking Nayeon aback.

“I what- seriously? Oh, my God, Minari! I'm so sorry, I…” Nayeon was completely shocked, she hadn't even thought about that, but Mina was chuckling, which made everything even more confusing.

“It's fine, Nayeonnie. And, I mean, it technically wasn't even the first kiss, because of that pepero incident with Momo,but, you know, it's not the same thing.” Mina was about to get her phone back, but Nayeon continued,

“Is that why I made you blush? Because that was your first kiss?”

“Not just that, but also probably because you're pretty, and you  _ kissed _ me. I mean, pretty girls already make me blush anyway… let alone when they have their lips against mine.”

“That's so gay, Minari.” Nayeon chuckled, bumping shoulders with her friend.

“Well, I  _ am _ very gay.” Mina responded matter of factly and got her phone back.

 

“Not more than I, though.” She turned to Nayeon again, with a raised eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I did kiss you in front of everyone, in the middle of an interview.” Nayeon shrugged, suppressing a smile.

“So what? Just because I'm shy, it doesn't mean you're gayer.”

 

Between the nine girls, these two were probably the most competitive, so even stupid arguments like this one would get heated pretty quickly.

 

“Oh, come on, Mina. You don't have the attitude to be gayer than I am.” Nayeon challenged, pretty confident she would win the argument, even though there was actually nothing to win.

 

However, unexpectedly, Mina grabbed her face and kissed her. It wasn't heated or serious, just a peck that lasted a few seconds, just like their first one.

 

“Hm, I think you're wrong.” Mina said when she pulled back, then got up and left the room, not wanting Nayeon to notice how fast her heart was beating.

 

But because of that, she missed the older girl’s own blush.

 

-

 

A couple more days passed and they didn't talk about that second kiss, which Mina thought was because she'd won the argument, but Nayeon had other things in mind and had been planning her revenge ever since.

 

One particular night, after Mina had cooked them dinner, Nayeon waited in the kitchen while the other members finished eating and Mina cleaned the mess she'd made, and when there was only the two of them left, she got up and made her way to the younger girl.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Minari. It was delicious.” Nayeon said with a smile and leaned in for what Mina thought was a hug, but actually sealed their lips together. The kiss was just a beat longer than the ones they had shared, but Mina didn't fail to notice it.

“You're… welcome.” Mina replied and watched as her roommate left smiling victoriously.

 

-

 

That same night, when everyone was getting ready to sleep, Mina approached Nayeon's bed to say goodnight like she normally does, but instead of the usual kiss on the forehead, she gave Nayeon a kiss on the lips. The older girl had actually been expecting retaliation, so she wasn't all that surprised, and briefly kissed Mina back, loosely grabbing the collar of her shirt.

 

That ended quickly, though, since they weren’t alone in the room, but thankfully the lights were dimmed, Sana was sound asleep and Jihyo was too concentrated on her phone to notice the interaction.

 

“Goodnight, Nayeonnie.” Mina said, smiling.

“Night, Minari.” Nayeon also smiled, then glanced down at Mina's lips again before letting go of her shirt.

 

-

 

A few days passed with them pretending nothing had happened, but at the same time trading knowing looks that said more than enough. 

The ball was on Nayeon’s court now, since Mina had been the last one to initiate a kiss, and the anticipation was giving the younger girl a thrill she'd never felt before.

 

They were at a shooting site getting ready for a magazine feature; Mina had just gotten her hair done and was in the dressing room by herself, playing on her phone while waiting for the makeup team to come, when Nayeon quietly arrived and closed the door behind her.

 

“Good, you don't have your makeup on.” She said, sitting on Mina's lap and gently retrieving the phone from her hand, receiving an amused look in return. Nayeon sure was taking her sweet time, slowly wrapping her arms around Mina's neck and enjoying watching the expectation in her eyes. 

This was about to be their fifth kiss, but a hint of sexual tension was starting to build. So much so that Mina felt a tinge of arousal from the way Nayeon was staring at her.

 

Finally, -  _ fucking finally  _ \- Nayeon leaned in and captured Mina's bottom lip between hers, instantly feeling her respond. This wasn't like their usual three-second peck, it was definitely more than that, and it felt infinitely better, too. 

 

The push and pull of lips was addicting, but right was Mina was about to tighten her grip on Nayeon's waist and pull her closer, the older girl broke the kiss, finishing it off with a peck before getting up.

 

She had a lustful smile on her face, and neither of them said a word as she walked away.

 

Now it was Mina's turn.


	2. Ok, come out (Okinawa)

Mina had been thinking  _ a lot _ about getting back at Nayeon. Actually, kissing Nayeon was all she could think about, but she wanted the girl to anticipate the kiss just as much as her, and was waiting for the perfect opportunity for that.

 

It happened sooner than she was expecting. It was their day off, so neither of them had set up an alarm, and Mina woke up to the sound of Jihyo and Sana getting ready to go out, leaving just the other two in the room.

 

Mina quietly got up and brushed her teeth. She wasn't about to wake Nayeon up with her morning breath. Then, ever so slowly, she made her way to the girl’s bed and lied down next to her.

 

“Nayeonnie… wake up.” She whispered, pressing a kiss on Nayeon's cheek. In response, the older girl just groaned, so Mina continued. “Sana and Jihyo went out.”

“What?” Nayeon finally opened her eyes, very slowly, then yawned.

“I said,” Mina held the girl's face in her hands and pecked her lips, “Sana and Jihyo” then again, “went” again, “out.” She finished it off with a longer kiss, then an expectant smile.

“Oh…” Nayeon smiled too, and snuggled closer. “Wait, did you brush your teeth?” Mina blushed at the unexpected question, and just nodded. “Aw, Minari!”

“Stop that, you're ruining the moment!” She mumbled when Nayeon started pinching her cheeks, making the older girl chuckle.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” Nayeon apologized, then pulled Mina for a kiss.

 

It had become almost automatic how their lips melded together, moving in sync like one of their choreographies.

 

They were lying sideways, facing one another, so Nayeon threw her left arm and leg over Mina's body to get closer to the girl, in turn making her giggle. Nayeon took that as an opportunity to sneak her tongue into Mina's mouth, and what she felt was even better than their previous kisses.

Mina brought her hand up to Nayeon's hair and used that as leverage to deepen the kiss as well, letting their tongues get to know each other's mouths.

 

It was kind of messy, and new, and very, very wet, but it felt delicious, Nayeon was sure.

 

Then, suddenly, the door slowly started to open, and there was just enough time for them to separate their lips. 

Mina turned around to check who it was, and was met by Dahyun going through Sana's stuff.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” She half-whispered, not at all surprised by the duo sharing a bed.

“No, you really didn't.” Nayeon replied, stretching her limbs and suppressing a laugh.

“Oh, good.” Dahyun seemed to have found whatever she was looking for, and made her way to the door. “Mina unnie, since you're already up, can you please help us make breakfast?”

“Yeah, I'll be right there.” The youngest of the three smiled happily at Mina's response, then left, closing the door.

 

“You should've pretended you were asleep.” Nayeon pressed a kiss to Mina's shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

“You should've said she woke us up.” Mina retorted, then connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

 

It ended quickly, though, with Nayeon letting out a whine.

 

“I don't want you to go.”

“I don't want to go either, but the girls probably really need me.” Mina caressed Nayeon's hair reassuringly.

“They're grown ass women, they can make their own breakfast.” Nayeon tried again, trapping Mina with her limbs.

“You know that's not true.” Mina joked. “Come on, I'm hungry too. I can cook you whatever you want, how's that?” 

 

Nayeon seemed to be taking the offer a bit seriously, judging by the pensive frown on her face, then she finally let Mina go.

“Okay.” She seemed a bit sulky to be doing that, but managed to steal one last kiss before Mina got up. “Man, I feel like having a  _ very _ elaborate breakfast today…” The younger girl shot her a glare, and Nayeon shrugged playfully in response.

 

-

 

After that morning, they had stopped waiting for their “turns” and just started kissing whenever there was no one around.

They surprised each other with pecks whenever they'd be the last ones to leave the van, they managed to sneak many goodnight kisses, and a lot of morning kisses as well, - and Mina finally stopped brushing her teeth beforehand, - they'd steal a ridiculously quick kiss when the girls around were distracted, and of course there was the occasional bathroom make out session, that happened less often than they wanted.

 

One night, the nine girls were gathered in the living room, concentrated on binge-watching a drama they'd been too busy to see before, when a very well-crafted plan popped into Nayeon's head.

 

“Has anyone seen my charger?” She asked, innocently.

“It's in our room, where you left it, Nayeonnie.” Mina replied, she was sitting right next to Nayeon and they were mindlessly holding hands.

“It's not! I looked for it earlier.” The older girl turned to Mina, pouting, “will you help me look?”

“I'm pretty sure I  _ just _ saw it in your bed.” Mina didn't even move her gaze from the TV, missing the look on Nayeon's face, and only understood what was on her mind when the older girl squeezed her hand. “Fine.”

 

Mina and Nayeon got up and made their way to the bedroom. The door had barely closed when they started kissing.

 

“You should've told me your plan, I could've played it cooler.” Mina giggled, between kisses.

“I only thought of it when I saw that couple kissing on TV.” Nayeon said while she walked backwards towards Mina's bed, pulling the girl with her by the waist. 

Mina sat down, straddling Nayeon's hips, the hands on her waist slowly sneaking into her shirt, and the heat from Nayeon's fingertips felt incredibly good against her skin. Then, Mina moved the kisses from Nayeon's lips to her jaw, and then her neck, while the older girl’s hands travelled through her upper body.

 

Nayeon was about to reach Mina's boobs, when they heard chatting coming from the other side of the door, and practically jumped away from each other, afraid they'd get caught.

They sat side to side on Mina's bed, panicking and waiting for someone to come in, but a couple of seconds passed and the chatting ceased, making the two girls sigh in relief. 

 

Nayeon started laughing first, covering her face in her palms out of nervousness, and Mina followed, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

“God, that was close.” Mina shook her head, processing what had just happened. “I mean, it actually wasn't, cause no one was coming in anyway, but I'm pretty sure this is the fastest my heart has ever beaten.” She completed, and Nayeon looked at her, still smiling.

“Right? Can you imagine if we'd got caught? How would we even explain it to them?” Nayeon said, taking Mina's hand.

“Yeah… actually, I've been thinking about that.” Mina finally lifted her head from Nayeon's shoulder to face her.

“About us getting caught?”

“No, idiot.” Mina slightly shoved the older girl. “About what we have, you know?” There was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

 

“Oh… I've been thinking about that for a while now too… and I've been meaning to ask you something.” Nayeon suddenly turned shy, which was something Mina rarely ever saw.

“Okay, you can ask me anything, Nayeonnie.” Mina said nervously, her heart had picked up a lot of speed.

“Do you want to, maybe, I don't know, date or something?” 

Mina's giggle was both relieving and confusing, and Nayeon looked at her with a frown.

 

“You've been  _ meaning _ to ask me that? How long?” The look on Mina's face was endearing, and she also looked relieved.

“Answer me first and I'll tell you.” Nayeon teased.

“Yes.” Mina answered, no follow-up.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want to  _ maybe, I don't know, date or something _ .” She said that last part impersonating Nayeon.

 

“Ugh, I hate you.” The older girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right. Your turn. How long have you been meaning to ask me out?”

“Umm, I'm not sure, around our sixth or seventh kiss?” She was now suppressing a smile, but it was really hard not to smile when Mina was looking at her like that.

 

“You were counting?”

“I mean, at first… then I lost count.” Nayeon stated, smiling when Mina kissed her.

“We  _ have _ kissed a lot.” Mina said, then kissed her again.

“Yeah, we have.”

 

-

 

A few weeks after that day, they all traveled to Okinawa, to shoot Twice's new music video, and Mina and Nayeon ended up sharing a room by themselves, because the small hotel they were staying didn't have many triple rooms available. 

 

It was all too convenient, but no one was complaining.

 

“Whose idea was it to put the two of us alone in the same room? I gotta know who to thank later.” Mina asked, snuggling closer to Nayeon on their bed - even though there was another bed for her, just as comfortable and large.

“I heard one of the managers commenting it was because we're so used to sharing anything anyway.” Nayeon shrugged.

 

Their room was located on the 4th floor, and it had a nice view of the ocean, so they could hear many sounds coming from the island, like crashing of the waves, a few birds passing by, the many types of bugs they had encountered earlier… it was all very soothing.

 

“You know…” Mina half-whispered, getting Nayeon's attention. “I've always pictured that my first time would happen in a place like this.” Nayeon scoffed.

 

They had actually talked about having sex before, and it almost happened once or twice, but because of their packed schedule and crowded home, the two decided to wait until they found a chance not to do it in a rush - and without the underlying fear of getting caught.

 

“You're smooth, Myoui.” Nayeon replied, nudging the girl's belly.

“No, that's actually true!” Mina propped herself up on her elbow, only slightly outraged by the girl's disbelief in her. “I know it sounds like I'm trying to seduce you or whatever, but I'm not lying! When I was younger and went to my family's beach house, I'd always stay up in my room wondering about that.”

“Is that so?” Nayeon also rested on her elbow.

“It is.”

 

They had a bit of a stare-off before Nayeon spoke again,

“Well, I've never given much thought about how I'll lose my virginity, I just want it to be with someone special.” She winked.

“Now who's being smooth?”

“What? I never said you were special.” Nayeon joked, but soon they were smiling at one another with such desire in their eyes that it was starting to hurt, so finally Mina leaned in, very slowly, and kissed Nayeon.

The older girl reached up to hold Mina's face and pull her closer, and she quickly parted her lips, letting their tongues meet.

 

The kiss was electrifying, since they were already anticipating what would happen next, but it was also slow and tender.

 

A while later, Nayeon gently pushed Mina to her back and moved to be on top of her. Their hearts were practically beating out of their chests, Mina could even feel herself trembling just the slightest, but she hadn't been this excited in a very long time.

Then, she reached for the hem of Nayeon's tank top and stopped the kiss to check if that was okay.

 

“You can take it off. I know how much you like my boobs.” Nayeon teased, making Mina blush, but that didn't stop the younger girl from removing her shirt so in a beat, Nayeon's breasts were exposed.

“Wow.” Mina took her time to appreciate her roommate's beauty, then hesitantly brought her hands up to touch Nayeon’s boobs.

 

Nayeon sighed, feeling the heat between her legs increase with Mina's movements - especially when she gave her nipples some attention, then, she felt the urge to make Mina feel as good as her, and started undressing the girl, taking off her shirt and then her shorts.

 

For the last barrier of clothing, Nayeon's breath hitched, and she had to double check if that was okay, even though Mina didn't look at all opposed to it.

 

“It's okay, Nayeonnie.” Mina gave her a chaste kiss. “I want this… I want  _ you _ .” The way Mina said those words sent warmth through Nayeon's whole being, and she decided to kiss Mina deeply as she took off her panties.

 

And there Mina was, in all her naked glory, looking like an ethereal being under the moonlight.

Nayeon wanted to cry with just how much she adored that girl, but instead, she decides to show her, very slowly bringing her hand down, then easily finding Mina's core, and her sigh was muffled by the girl's tiny moan.

This was Nayeon's first time too, so she was just as nervous as Mina, but she tried her best to explore Mina’s body, paying attention to the girl's reactions.

 

She finally found a pattern around Mina's clit that got the most overwhelming response, and decided to repeat it for a while, pressing kisses along Mina's face as she did so.

 

“Faster.” Mina whimpered, and Nayeon easily complied, observing how the girl's hips were starting to move in sync with her hand.

She kissed Mina some more, tangling their tongues, swallowing her moans, feeling every inch she could, and pretty soon Nayeon noticed how her breath was becoming shallower. 

So she moved even faster, and kept moving even when Mina stilled completely, coming hard under her.

Only a few seconds later her hand came to a stop, and they smiled lazily at one another.

 

“So…” Nayeon began, pecking Mina's lips. “Was it was good as your fairy tale?” She teased.

“Yeah, you're kind of pretty good at this.” Mina jabbed back, distracting Nayeon with a deep kiss as she turned them around and straddled her hips. “My turn.”


End file.
